dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Fight Ghost
Details *'Title:' 싸우자 귀신아 / Ssauja Gwisina *'Also known as:' Bring It On, Ghost *'Genre:' Fantasy, comedy, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-11 to 2016-Aug-30 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Let's Fight Ghost OST Synopsis Hyun Ji is a wandering ghost who died when she was 19-year-old. One day she meets an exorcist named Bong Pal. They team up to listen and solve the problems of various ghosts so that they can rest peacefully. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ok Taecyeon as Park Bong Pal (23) **Lee Seung Woo as child Bong Pal *Kim So Hyun as Kim Hyun Ji (19/24) *Kwon Yool as Joo Hye Sung (31) ;People around Bong Pal *Kim Sang Ho as Monk Myung Chul (55) ;Ghost *Lee Do Yun as Oh Kyung Ja (32) ;Myungsung University *Kang Ki Young as Choi Chun Sang (26) *Lee David as Kim In Rang (25) *Baek Seo Yi as Im Seo Yun (25) ;Others *Nam Kyung Min (남경민) as Nurse Jung *Yun Ji Hae (연지해) as Nurse Kim *Yoon Seo Hyun as Detective Yang *Jung Ji Soon as Detective Kim *Kim Min Sang as Bong Pal's father *Choi Min Geum *Oh Ha Nee (오하늬) *Seo Yoon Ah as Noh Hyun Joo *Kim Hyo Myung as student club association chairman ;Guests *Lee Se Young (이세영) as ghost in Bong Pal's bathroom (ep. 1) *Choi Hong Man as a giant ghost (ep. 1) *Shim Hyung Tak as professor (ep. 1, 5, & 16) *Woo Hyun as a ghost (ep. 1) *Lee Jung Eun as Head of Residents' Committee (ep. 2 & 20) *Son Eun Seo as Bong Pal's mother (ep. 2 & 5) *Han Bo Reum as singer Miz (ep. 3) *Choi Dae Sung as sauna owner (ep. 4) *Goo Bon Im as Myung Chul's shaman friend (ep. 5, 10, 11, 15, & 16) *Yoo Joo Won as child ghost (ep. 5) *Park Choong Sun as NISI coroner (ep. 7, 10, & 14) *Kang Min Ah as Kim Eun Sung (possessed schoolgirl) (ep. 7) *Park Hyun Sook as Kim Eun Sung's mother (ep. 7) *Kim Ji Young as Kim In Rang's grandmother (ep. 7) *Choi Ji Na as Hyun Ji's mother (ep. 7, 11-13, 15, & 16) *Joo Boo Jin as guest house grandmother (ep. 8) *Jin Yi Han as Hyun Min (ep. 9 & 10) *Lee Soo Kyung as Shin Soo Kyung (ep. 9 & 10) *Yoon Bong Gil as club secretary (ep. 10) *Park Kwi Soon as temple monk (ep. 11) *Park Hyung Joon as doctor (ep. 12) *Kim Hee Won as police (ep. 12) *Yoon Hee Won (윤희원) as Hyun Ji's father (ep. 12 & 16) *Seo Hyun Jin as Seo Hyun Jin (jewelry counter salesgirl) (ep. 13) *Lee Seung Chul as homeless ghost (ep. 15) *Kwon Hyuk Soo as client (ep. 16) *Yoon Doo Joon as Goo Dae Young (Let's Eat club) (ep. 16) *Kim Hyun Sook as fraudulent shaman (ep. 16) *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, Group8, THE UNICORN *'Director:' Park Joon Hwa *'Screenwriter:' Lee Dae Il (이대일) Notes *This drama is based on the web comic Ssauja Gwisina (싸우자 귀신아) by Im In Seu, published from June 4, 2007 to October 30, 2010 - Naver. Episode Ratings See Let's Fight Ghost/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Facebook *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon